


An Unexpected Development

by Alys_Brauer



Series: Spones Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, de!aged bones, prompt fills, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer
Summary: A prompt fill from my tumblr account mckirkishPrompt: De!aged Bones being absolutely smitten with Spock.
Jim has never seen Spock look so utterly lost before and it takes almost all of his self-control not to burst out laughing at the look on his First Officer’s face.





	

Jim has never seen Spock look so utterly lost before and it takes almost all of his self-control not to burst out laughing at the look on his First Officer’s face.

“Captain,” Spock’s voice is cool and calm in that way that it is when something’s upset him but he’s trying to pretend he’s above having an emotional reaction.

Scratch that. It _does_ take all of Jim’s control not to burst out laughing. Perhaps he shouldn’t be taking so much delight in Spock’s discomfort, but it sure it good to see Spock at a loss for once.

“What exactly happened to Le- Doctor McCoy?” His eyes track Bones’ movements as he wanders around the bridge, poking his nose into everything as if he’s never been on a star ship before – which technically he hasn’t.

“Well see, there was this plant.” Which Jim should have commed the bridge about, or medical, or something, but he just couldn’t pass up this opportunity.

Spock doesn’t say anything. He stares straight at Jim and lifts an eloquent eyebrow, demanding more information without actually throwing a hissy-fit out loud.

“And apparently the pollen somehow effects the age of cells. And Bones, well, he kind of fell into a whole clump of them, got covered in the stuff, and inhaled a bunch too. Then-” he gestures towards Bones, who is currently engaged in a fun game of flirting with Uhura.

He still looks like Bones, but he doesn’t at the same time. Not only is he younger, with long hair and a ridiculous little mustache and neatly trimmed beard, but he lacks a certain cynical air that Bones always carries around with him – honestly, the man is Jim’s best friend, but he seriously needs to lighten up, like all the time. This Bones doesn’t have that problem at all.

“Hey there, Captain Kirk,” Bones’ voice is all southern twang, and it’s a real shame he’s already in a relationship, because Jim would do  _things_  to hear that every day. “And hello there, stranger!” Bones’ eyes light up as they land on Spock and he winks, actually  _winks,_  at the Vulcan.

Jim snorts, and has to bite the inside of his cheek once again to stop himself from laughing.

Spock clearly doesn’t know what to do with this much younger Leonard McCoy, a young man who clearly hasn’t been screwed over by the world just yet. Spock looks like he’s been cornered by three Gorns and is trying to decide which one offers the quickest death.

“Greetings,” Spock manages a surprisingly neutral voice.

“I’m Leonard McCoy.” Bones thrusts a hand directly at Spock, who, as usual, doesn’t know what to do with the thing. “But you, darlin’, can call me Leo.” He winks again. “If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?” he drawls suggestively.

Jim almost draws blood with how hard he has to bite his cheek to keep his laughter contained.

“K-Kirk to Medical,” he chuckles into the comm, keeping one eye on Spock and Bones, thanking every possible power for his amazing luck that he actually gets to watch this happen. “Nurse Chapel, would you mind coming to the Bridge to collect our CMO? He’s ah…regressed, and I’d like you to give him a physical to make sure there’s no other, harmful, changes.”

“Can Mr. Spock give me that physical?” Bones pipes up, his eyes running appreciatively over Spock as a little smirk dances across his lips. “I wouldn’t mind him checkin’ me all over.”

Uhura coughs; Chekov squeaks; and Sulu doesn’t even try to hide his laughter.

“I am not a medical doctor.” Somehow Spock manages to keep his composure in the face of a clearly smitten Leonard McCoy. “It would be best if you allowed your medical staff to handle that.”

“Shame,” Bones sighs dramatically, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I’d rather hoped to have you handlin’ me.”


End file.
